Release
by FortheLoveofAsh
Summary: (my 1st fanfic) There had been so many things that Daryl hadn't seen coming. Hard to see anything, being in the kind of funk he was in of recent events. And he sure wasn't expecting this. But she offered it up to him, sensing his need for it and maybe her own too. The need for some sort of release. DarylxBeth I own nothing except for my own visual I have inside my head. Review pls!
1. Chapter 1

Daryl was having a bad day. Actually, he was having a bad week. And if you wanted to take it back even farther, he was just having a bad fucking life. Before the world went to zombie shit and everyone started eating each other, Daryl had had daddy issues and Merle. Now days, Daryl had daddy issues, Walkers, and no more Merle. He was taking Merle's death harder than he expected too. There had been a slight hesitation as he watched his brother come at him. No, not his brother. A Walker. Blood covered, with half of his chest blown out, eyes fixated into ripping into live flesh. Daryl let him get close enough to where could smell rotting flesh and whiskey on Merle's breath. At least he had 'died' intoxicated. That's how Merle would have wanted to go. No, that's how he should have gone. But he didn't. Another whip lash across the back for Daryl just like daddy used to make. No thanks to the Governor. Now it was up to him to finish him off.

And there they were, shuffling around with each other, eyeing each other down like a fight for life and a piece of meat in a ring. It reminded Daryl of times when they would go rounds like this with their dad. Merle always said the right, well the wrong, things to get dad to turn the belt on him instead, so little brother could get away unscathed. But then Merle left. Left him all alone to be chased through the house by an empty bottle of jack and a leather belt, left beaten and bloodied to almost an inch of his life, just so he could survive and go through it again.

Tears fell freely from Daryl's eyes because now it was Merle lunging at him, fingers grasping at Daryl's clothing, trying to bring him in closer to clacking teeth. Daryl pushed him away crying. Merle's groans of hunger were ended by the sounds of sobs and Daryl's knife hitting through flesh and bone. Repeatedly. And with each time, Daryl shoved the blade into his head, he cried out in rage he felt for Merle leaving him behind, hate for his dad for what he did to him, shame for both the physical and mental scars he now had, and the sadness of knowing he was now alone.

Alone, that's what ate at him. When he went back to the prison and told Rick and the rest what had happened, there was no hiding the relief on some of their faces. He knew that they were all secretly happy about it. Daryl could have sworn he had seen Glenn's lip turn up for a second as he turned to leave, pulling Maggie along with him. Rick just patted him on the shoulder and Michonne offered up what she considered a condolence. "In the end, he tried to do the right thing." Other than that, everyone else just kind of stayed away from him. Beth, had tried on multiple occasions to talk to him, but Hershel intercepted her every time and escorted her off to a different parts of the prison, giving him an odd look that said that he, Daryl, was a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any second and that his daughter would not fall victim to it.

So here he continued to sit, in his cell, propped up against the bedframe with one leg outstretched, almost touching the opposing wall. The hard cement of the floor made his body painfully numb, but he didn't adjust. He didn't deserve to be comfortable. Food sat untouched that Carol had brought to him. "You need to eat something." she had said to him, holding out a can of soup. She always tried to mother him, but tonight he didn't need a mother. Daryl didn't need the pity that he saw in her eyes. "I ain't need anythin'." he retorted.

"Daryl-"

"Di'nt ya hear me woman. I ain't need anythin. An I don't need ya. Now git." he barked.

Carol inhaled slowly like she always did whenever he yelled at her. "Fine, but you ain't helping anyone out acting like the way you are." She sat the can down on the floor next to him and walked out of the room.

"Ya'll can help ya'lls-selves. Let me the fuck be," he called out after her shadow.

That seemed forever ago. The sick smell of cold chicken noodle began to burn his nostrils, making his stomach churn in agony. Bending awkwardly, he lowered himself to the cement, the coolness soaked up the sweat that beaded down his forehead. His breath came in short and shallow as he swallowed to keep the bile that was threatening to come up his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and repeatedly slammed his fist lightly onto the floor.

"Dar-Daryl?" A soft voice interrupted his self abuse. An angelic voice that could only belong to one person. _Beth._

"What ya' want?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She seemed a little unsure of herself. Her southern accent had become thicker since he met her on the farm only months ago. Daryl was sure he was the reason for that. Beth was the one person he could never raise his voice too, therefor she was the one who he could never say no too.

"I'nt past ya bedtime. Go back ta sleep."

"I'm a woman, not a child. I sleep when I want to sleep."

Daryl was well aware that Beth wasn't a child anymore. So was everyone else, including her father. "Yor daddy be pissed as hell if he knews ya was here."

"I go where I please." She said.

"What ya want from me?" Daryl groaned, jumping up to his feet, ignoring the stiffness that shot through his entire body. He stood to see the girl barefoot before him, wrapped tightly up in her bedding. "Yer..Ya is gonna catch sick if ya -"

Beth acted as though she didn't hear him. "And I will do what I please with whoever I wish to please." she added softly. She was toe to toe with him now and Daryl watched as the blanket she was wrapped in fall to the floor. His breath caught in his throat. Her long blonde hair came down in waves past her bare shoulders. It took all his willpower not to let his eyes continue downward.

It was night, the moon shone in from the barred window, giving enough light to give Beth's bluish eyes a haunting glow and her pale face of that of a porcelain doll. He felt as she took his calloused hand into her soft ones, her delicate fingers entwine into his. Standing onto her tip toes she whispered into his ear. "You have bottled up all of your emotions. It will only drive you mad. I need you how you were before. Let me help you. Let me be your release.

Daryl's mind was reeling. Of all times they had spent time together, he had never once seen this coming. He had looked at her a couple times, thought about her. But this, this was something out of a dream.

"Make love to me," she purred, her lips brushing lightly against his cheek. "You need to be the first."

_Fuck. Why she have to say it like that_. "I don't make love, I ain't soft or lovin. Ya don't want the first time bein from me." That was a big fat lie. No matter what he told himself, he wanted it. He wanted her. The instant hardening he felt next to his leg confirmed it.

"I want you how you are. I want you to take all of what you feel and make me feel it too. I am lonely. and tired of being here not feeling anything." Her grip on his hand increased as the other moved down the front of his vest.

"I'll hurt ya, Beth." he whispered. "I don't want ta-"

"Hurt me. Make me scream out. Make the tears fall from my eyes. Just make me feel something." Beth's hand had lowered down to the top of his jeans. She fingered with the belt loops before she fully cupped the hard bulge.

Daryl inhaled sharply.

"I'm not asking you, I'm begging you." Beth's hand put more pressure against him.

Daryl closed his eyes and groaned. When he opened them, he saw the heat and the need in her eyes. She had no idea what she was begging for. He moved his free hand that had been clenched to his side to move her hair aside, revealing her small taunt breasts, nipples hard with arousal. She made a small noise when his fingers brushed across one of them, teasing it between his fingers. This was wrong. He was so much older than her, but she is a woman. That doesn't make it right. She doesn't even know what she is asking. He needed to make sure. Beth's eyes were closed, enjoying the sensation Daryl's fingers brought to her when all of a sudden that amazing feeling turned to excruciating pain. She yelped and both of her hands when to removing Daryl's hand. It felt like he was trying to rip her nipple off. "I ain't for making love. I fuck an I fuck hard." Daryl growled. "If ya can't handle that, ya need to go cus I ain't needin' ya screamin' rape halfways through. Once I start, I ain't stoppin'." That part was another lie. He would stop the very second she asked him too, but she didn't need to know that. He was trying to scare her away. He didn't want to hurt her. Didn't want to have to see her after the fact if it wasn't what she thought it would be. And he definitely didn't want to see that terrified look in her eye every time she saw him.

Daryl released her, giving Beth the chance to turn around and run. But she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am overwhelmed with gratitude of all the wonderful people who have added this story to their favorite and who have chosen to follow me. I 'm in college and was supposed to be doing notes in Geography class, but I was working on Chapter 2 just for you guys! Hope it is not a disappointment; the story kind of took on a mind of its own and I have no idea where it's going. I'm with you guys and just along for the ride.**

Beth couldn't recall when she had become attracted to him. After her brush with the suicide attempt, she decided that she didn't want to be that scared girl that hid behind her sister and daddy while everyone else put their lives on the line, and after they lost everything they had, she stepped up to provide whatever she could for the group once they got ahold of the prison. She helped with the cooking and the cleaning, and providing sweet words of song when things were tense. Her big job came in a cute bundle of joy named Judith. She took care of that baby so much; it was like she was her own. Rick was in some weird funk of his own and was in no position to be taking care of his daughter. That was when Daryl seemed to come around the most. He loved Lil Ass Kicker; always offering to take her off of Beth's hands for a few minutes and tell her the most obnoxious stories. Ass Kicker never cried when Daryl had her, and Beth was relieved to just sit and relax and watch the chemistry.

That was when Beth realized that Daryl had something underneath that tough exterior that she was sure was rarely seen by anyone other than Carol. A twinge of jealously surged through her as she thought of the times Carol and Daryl had spent time alone together. For some strange reason, she wished to be alone with him too.

"Daryl, can you teach me how to shoot?" Beth asked one day, interrupting his story to Ass Kicker of taking a walker's head off with an ax.

"Wha? Why fer?" Daryl looked at her while holding Judith in his lap.

"The obvious reasons."

"Yer daddy wouldn't like it. Besides, ya got people lookin out fer yer well bein."

"But what if nobody is left to look out for me," she pushed.

Daryl stood up handing Judith back to her. "Don't ya be sayin that again. Not gonna happen, ya hear?"

The close proximity with him about made her swoon. And he smelled of sweat and pine. Friction from their bare arms rubbing against each other's during the Judith exchange sent a shock through them both and their eyes met. She saw for a split second what she thought was longing, and she couldn't tear away from his dark gaze. His eyes were a beautiful abyss that Beth wished to fall head first into. Judith's small cry broke the spell. "It's not gonna happen," he repeated quietly, backing up, grabbing his bow and heading out the cell block shaking his head.

What wasn't going to happen, Beth thought to herself. She wasn't sure on what he meant by that. After that encounter, Beth noticed that Daryl quit coming around as much. Judith had become accustomed to his presence too and she did not like the change of routine. Hershel had flatly turned down her request to learn how to shoot a gun. She realized she might as well be that little girl again, because everyone saw her that way. Between Judith and all the tension between the group, she stopped feeling. She was tired of the routine. Judith. Dishes. Judith. Cooking. Judith. Beth didn't even sing anymore.

The next time she saw Daryl, he was a bloody mess, eyes were red, and he looked like he had gone through hell. Merle was dead. Her heart went out to him. She didn't care for Merle one bit, especially for what he did to her sister. Her sadness wasn't for his death, but for how Daryl was taking it. Hershel has ushered her away as she tried to go over and offer up her condolences. For days, Daryl sat alone, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. Nobody else seemed to notice or care, minus Carol. Beth heard them have their little spat, watching Carol walk out of his cell shaking her head.

All Beth knew was that she wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to make him forget, even for a little while; to refocus onto something else. Beth wrapped naked body inside of her blanket and quietly scampered barefoot to Daryl's cell. She walked in on him pounding his fist into the cement floor. He was blaming himself for Merle's death, angry and probably upset that nobody even cared. But she cared. And she was going to prove it to him.

And now here they were. They stood there staring at each other, eyes daring one another to make the move; One for the kill, and the other to pick up the blanket and high tail it out of the cell door. Daryl broke first. Beth gulped slowly as Daryl started prowling around her. His calloused fingers brushed lightly on her body, giving her goose bumps. She knew he was testing the waters, still giving her the chance to leave. Beth's legs trembled moaning softly as he stood behind her, his fingers tracing her naked spine. She closed her eyes, soaking in the way he was making her feel. Maggie had told her stories about the many sex-capades with Glenn and she was well aware of how the act happened, living life on a farm and all, but seeing it and hearing about it were a lot more different than taking part in it. The knowing of what was to come made her wet with need; especially knowing that it was going to be with Daryl. This was going to happen. The anticipation was overwhelming, but Beth was not at all prepared for what happened next. Rough hands grasped her ass cheeks tightly, shoving her up against the back wall. Daryl's breath was coming out ragged in her ear as he thrust his still clothed body against her; his hardness shoved against her small ass.

"Please Daryl," Beth pleaded. "Take me now."


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the wait everybody! School and midterms! So hopefully with break next week, I may get this story finished! Fingers crossed. So I actually had written this chapter quite a while ago, but I decided to rewrite it because it seemed to come off like a heartless sex starved Daryl and it just didn't feel right. I'll save it for a different story perhaps. Once again, so sorry for the long wait, but I hope I make it worth it! Reviews are welcome =)

"Fuckin' hell, Beth," Daryl whispered, burying his face into her blond locks, his fingers tightening their grip on her ass. He nudged her legs apart with his booted foot. "Dun't fuckin' move," he growled, pushing himself away from her, fumbling awkwardly to undo his pants.

Beth gripped the wall with anticipation. Her body shivered and she wasn't sure if from Daryl, or the lack of Daryl. "Is this how you want to take me?" She purred shyly. She had no idea where this sexual courage came from or what made her say that of all things.

Holy fuck did she just ask him that? He pulled his hardened cock out repositioned himself behind her. Daryl heard Beth suck in a sharp breath. "Is this how you want me to take you?" He asked, letting his teeth tease her earlobe.

"You can take me however you want too. I'm yours tonight to do with whatever you want. I am your release, remember?" An arm went around to the front of her neck; placing his hand over her mouth. Beth turned to look at him with eyes full of confusion.

His were full of lust. "Dun't need ya wakin up the whole prison with yet screams." He smiled, leaving her feeling reassured that he wasn't going to suffocate her or some weird shit like that. "If yer want me to ease up, just hit my hand." He didn't want her to think that he was a heatless sex starved monster who didn't care if he hurt her or not. She nodded at him, turning her face back to the wall.

Daryl took that as the okay, and his other hand went straight for the kill. Beth squirmed underneath his arm as two large fingers were shoved inside of her. She was wet with pleasure as he slammed quickly in and out of her. Her squeals weren't heard by anyone other than Daryl. "God, yer so fuckin' tight."

Beth had spread her legs even farther, arching her back as far as she could, trying to open herself up to him. She screamed against his hand as she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her. She knew she was about ready to cum; having touched herself before. But, her own fingers were nothing like this.

Daryl felt her pussy clench as she came. He couldn't help himself as he put those fingers in his mouth, licking off of what he and his brother liked to call 'liquid bragging rights'. _Merle._ Damn it. Not even here anymore yet still able to ruin shit. No, not happening now.

Daryl pushed his throbbing cock at the opening of her dripping folds. "Relax, yerself" was the only warning he gave her, before shoving himself deep inside of her.

The pain was excruciating as he tore through her virginity and Beth's scream caught in her throat. Tears fell from her eyes and onto Daryl's hand. He chose to ignore it. He didn't stop to let her get used to him. He didn't ask if she was okay or show any care for her at all.

Beth's hands had gone up to the one over her mouth, but she didn't give the signal to stop. She had to remind herself that she wanted to feel something; offered to feel the pain he was holding in and to take it upon herself to ease it. This part wasn't meant for her pleasure. It was his release and she wasn't going to take it away from him.

Daryl prayed she wouldn't turn around to look at him. Tears fell from his own eyes as he put all the anger, pain, and sorrow into each thrust. He shoved them both away from the wall, removing his hand from her mouth. He didn't care who heard anymore. His face was contorted as he grasped her hips with both hands, pumping harder and harder before pulling out and squirting his load onto her back.

Beth fell to her knees as she felt him let go of her. Her hair fell in wet sheets over her face. Silence. She watched him walked in front of her; past per; getting into bed not even looking at her. His back was all Beth saw. Picking herself up, she stood on shaky legs. There was a stickiness between her thighs that Beth could only guess was blood. Choking back tears, she felt just as used and discarded as the blanket that she picked up from the concrete floor to wrap herself in. Not sure what else to do, Beth turned and silently walked out of the cell.


End file.
